The Odds Are Not in Our Favor
by mcsteamylittlegrey
Summary: A very loosely based take on The Hunger Games applied to the characters from The Vampire Diaries. *Established Stelena & Forwood that could later change to Delena & Klaroline, depending on the story's later circumstances. T for safety
1. Chapter 1

The Odds Are Not in Our Favor

Chapter One

***Author's Note***

**Hello lovelies! If you're taking the time to read this, thank you very much! :) This is my first story ever, so I'm a bit nervous, but hopefully along the way I will improve in my writing :) Anyways, this was more of a spur of the moment idea to take a very very loosely based version of The Hunger Games and apply it to The Vampire Diaries characters we all know and love. I hope you all enjoy what I have so far, although in this chapter nothing is really established yet. I guess for now Stelena and Forwood are together, but you never know what might happen, since Klaroline is my OTP and I ship both Stelena and Delena.. I guess I'll come to those bridges later on :) Also, this is meant to be before 3x14, so nobody knows what Esther's intentions are just yet..I'm rambling on, so anyways enjoy! :)**

Caroline woke up to find everything seemingly normal. The sun shone through her window like it did every morning, the birds singing to each other, the occasional person walking past her house during their routinely morning walk. After delaying getting out of bed for several minutes, she goes downstairs and similar to every day; her mother is already at work. Caroline checks her messages and just like always, she already has texts from both Bonnie and Elena asking her if she wants to meet up later. Elena mentions that they're all at Stefan's and Damon's for the day, trying to act like normal teenagers because for once there's no drama to be had. Caroline smiles, grateful that they're trying to all go one day without thinking about killing Klaus, or about Esther, or anything else. After changing and making herself look presentable, Caroline leaves her house, on her way to the Salvatore's.

Caroline arrives fifteen minutes later, and enters, knowing that she's already been invited in before. She walks in and immediately is greeted by Elena.

"Caroline! I'd thought you'd never come! Everyone's in the other room follow me," Elena says happily, and Caroline smiles, loving that for once Elena doesn't seemed stressed or serious.

As they walk into the room, everyone greets her. Elena goes to sit in between the Salvatore's on the couch, Stefan putting his arm around her and grinning, while Damon holds a glass of liquor in his hand, looking away from them. He's no doubt been drinking since early morning, she thinks. Bonnie's on the other couch, and she greets her. Tyler does the same; they're both silently thanking Caroline from saving them from the love-triangle awkwardness. Tyler gets up and kisses Caroline sweetly, and takes her hand and brings her with him onto the couch to sit down, Caroline in between him and Bonnie.

After several hours of just talking and laughing and acting like normal teenagers, Caroline decides it's time for her and Tyler to head off, wanting to spend some alone time with him. Everyone says their goodbyes, and Bonnie decides she'd better go as well. While the three of them are just about to open the door, suddenly Caroline grabs for head and screams. Before anyone can react they're all grabbing their heads and are collapsing to the ground, all writhing in pain, even Elena and Bonnie. It feels like her head is exploding. It's almost as if something is taking 50 knifes to her head. Caroline doesn't even have time to make sure anyone is okay before she passes out and everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovelies! :) Chapter two is up! I hope you enjoy! Um, also, there really is no POV in this story..I noticed while writing this chapter. I know in chapter one I kind of made it from Caroline's perspective, but that kind of died down in this chapter. I'd say if anything it's now in Elena's perspective :) Anyways, enjoy!**

Caroline woke up from having passed out to find that she was in the woods of Mystic Falls, lying next to Bonnie, Tyler, Stefan, Elena, Damon, Klaus, Elijah, Finn, Rebekah, and Kol. All of them were just about waking up. Standing in front of all of them was Esther Mikaelson, her arms crossed with a serious look on her face.

"All of you are here for one simple reason; you are all abominations to this earth and for that reason I cannot be the one to allow your existence to continue," Esther spoke quickly and seriously. "Let's begin with why Elena and Bonnie are here. You first Elena: look at yourself. Hanging around vampires? You come from a long line of ancestors who spent their whole lives trying to protect others from vampires, and here you are dating one? Pretending that deep down they are good inside? And you, Bonnie…casting spells and breaking curses to aid vampires? What happened to the balance of nature and protecting the innocent humans around you? Have you forgotten the basic morals of being a witch? That's why you two are here with the rest of the vampires. You may not be vampires, but your behaviors lately have caused you to be no better than them. I'm here to fix this Mystic Highs problem once and for all.

"So let's talk about what's going to happen within the next three days," Esther continued, harsh and unforgivingly, "I have sent up a force field if you will around the woods of Mystic Falls to keep you all trapped inside until my dirty work is finished. Elena, you will be doing my dirty work. I am giving you three days to kill Bonnie, Tyler, Stefan, Damon, Klaus, Elijah, Finn, Rebekah, and Kol. I have cast a spell over you so that they cannot harm you or kill you, and I have supplied you with weapons that can kill all of them, as well as vervain and wolfsbane grenades that should help you as well. It's simple, if you do not kill them all in three days, I will make sure to do it myself… Only this time I'll first kill your brother Jeremy and your friends Alaric and Matt, while making you watch, then I'll kill all of these people standing here, once again while forcing you to witness, then I'll kill you. The option is up to you. I'll be seeing you in three days. Good luck." And with that she disappeared.

For a moment or two, nobody spoke or moved or anything. Everyone was in complete shock. Caroline looked at Elena with fearful eyes and Elena looked back at her and to everyone else with a sad and helpless look on her face. Caroline knew Elena's best option would be to kill everyone in the woods right now…to just get it over with and move on with her life from there, so at least she, Jeremy, Matt, and Alaric could survive. At the same time, how could she let Elena kill her and everyone she cares about? So Caroline continued to look at Elena, not knowing how the next three days would pan out.

Klaus was the first person to react. It was clear on his face that he was in rage, and he went up to Elena and just like that tried snapping her neck. Stefan reached her first though, blocking Klaus while Kol and Elijah tried holding Klaus back. Damon paced around, deep in thought, while Bonnie silently cried to herself. Rebekah, Finn, Tyler, and Caroline all just looked on, still trying to process everything that was happening right now. Elena was the first to speak.

"I'm not going to kill any of you guys," she said quietly. It was only due to Caroline's hearing ability as a vampire that she could pick up on what she was saying.

"You have to, Elena. You have no other choice. If not, Esther will not only kill us, but also more people you care about. There's nothing you can do about it," Stefan said just as quietly, with a sad look on his face. Elena and Stefan looked at each other for a moment, before Stefan looked away and turned back to where the others were standing.

"No. This will not happen. My mother cannot win this. We are finding a way to stop this, and if not I'll kill Esther myself," Klaus said loudly and angrily, no longer trying to injure Elena, not that it would have worked anyway.

"Well I'm not killing any of you, so we'll just have to find a way to end this, while managing for all of us to remain alive," Elena said calmly and collectively, "No one is dying because of me."

"Don't you get it, Elena? No matter what you do we're all going to end up dead. There's no loophole. My mother wants us dead, she's only using you as the killer to make it more fun for her," Rebekah said, frustrated with the whole situation.

"Don't worry guys, I'll try to think or something that I can do to stop this. For now we just have to remain calm," Bonnie finally spoke up, not entirely sure if she really could do anything. The whole situation was messed up and wrong.

Just then it began to rain. Elena and Bonnie just assumed it was a normal rain shower, until the vampires all began crying out in pain. Stefan managed to cry out "vervain" before they all tried to take cover.

"Esther must be doing this. She's trying to make it easier for you to kill them. If they're weak, you'll be stronger than them," Bonnie figured out, before her and Elena took off after the others, trying to find them. The others had taken shelter in the ruins of the old Lockwood estate, waiting for their wounds to heal up. It continued to downpour for the rest of the night, groans coming every now and again from the vampires. Apparently, Esther had made their healing process much slower than what it normally was, so as to suffer more and give Elena more time to kill.

Elena and Bonnie walked out of the ruins, after the rain had stopped, and began walking and talking, away from hearing distance of the others.

"I have no idea what I'm supposed to do, Bonnie," Elena said quietly and sadly. "I can't just kill you all, but at the same time I can't have you all die and then watch Matt, Jeremy, and Alaric die too."

"Don't worry, Elena. We'll figure something out. Everything will be fine," was all Bonnie could manage to get out before her throat got tight and her eyes began to get watery. "We'll figure something out." They both continued to walk for another half an hour, before they headed back, and fell asleep; exhausted from everything that had happened today. So much for trying to have a normal day.


End file.
